Vega dan Altair
by TheSmilingFallenAngel
Summary: Vega dan Altair. Orihime dan Hikoboshi. Entah mengapa aku merasa kisah kita tidak jauh berbeda dengan kisah mereka. Kau dan aku. Mereka dipisahkan oleh sebuah sungai. Sedangkan kita… Dua makhluk yang berbeda. Dua dunia yang berbeda.. /IchiHitsu/


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**Vega dan Altair  
><strong>by kurosaki toushiro

**TimeLine: **(manga) Beberapa bulan setelah Winter War  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>IchiHitsu  
><strong>Date created <strong>(2011/06/23) **Date finished **(2011/06/24)  
><strong>AN: **Wkwkwkwkwkwk… Saia sedang stres dan fic ini dibuat pas saia sepertiga tidur. Jadi, salahkan otak saia kalo fic ini aneh bin gaje :bb  
>TimeLine fic ini ngikutin TimeLine di manga, bukan yang anime cuz kalo yang anime kan abis Winter War, si Ichigo ga langsung keilangan kekuatan shinigaminya. Lagian yang di animenya kan ada Invasion Army arc... [Kyaaaa! Toushi muncul lagi di animenya! Kukira dia ga bakal muncul lagi! Dan yang paling bikin saia seneng, pas muncul langsung ada hint IchiHitsu-nya~~ XDD #plakplak]<p>

Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>It's true the way I feel was promised by your face<br>The sound of your voice painted on my memories  
>Even if you're not with me<p>

_**With You **_by _**Linkin Park**_

* * *

><p>Vega dan Altair.<p>

Orihime dan Hikoboshi.

Lyra dan Aquila. Amanogawa.

Tanabata.

Semua orang tahu legenda ini—Tanabata; sebuah legenda asal Jepang yang mengisahkan tentang putri Raja Langit yang jatuh cinta pada penggembala sapi di seberang sungai Amanogawa—Galaksi Bima Sakti. Tapi setelah menikah, mereka dipisahkan oleh sungai yang sama dan hanya diizinkan bertemu sekali dalam setahun di malam hari ketujuh bulan ketujuh.

Dan entah mengapa aku merasa kisah kita tidak jauh berbeda dengan kisah mereka.

Kau dan aku.

Vega—Orihime, putri Raja Langit yang menenun pakaian para dewa, berada di rasi Lyra. Kau, kapten shinigami, berada di Soul Society.

Altair—Hikoboshi, penggembala sapi biasa, berada di rasi Aquila. Aku, manusia biasa, berada di Dunia Kehidupan.

Mereka dipisahkan oleh sebuah sungai. Sedangkan kita…

Dua makhluk yang berbeda.

Dua dunia yang berbeda.

Cinta terlarang antara yang masih hidup dan yang sudah meninggalkan Dunia Kehidupan.

Kau tahu seberapa rindunya aku padamu?

Kau tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk bisa bertemu lagi denganmu?

Apa kau tahu…?

Tapi, apakah kau juga tahu kalau peluang kita untuk bisa bersama lagi sangat kecil?

Kau pasti juga menyadari kalau kita—tidak seperti Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang masih bisa bertemu walau hanya semalam—tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi.

Kita mungkin akan bertemu lagi kalau aku sudah mati dan dikirim ke sana. Tapi bukankah ingatan seseorang tentang semua yang terjadi sebelum mereka mati akan hilang? Dan jikalau ada pengecualian, bukankah ingatan itu akan menghilang sedikit demi sedikit seiring berjalannya waktu?

Ingatanku akan dirimu akan menghilang jika aku mati, kau tahu itu?

Aku ingat hari di saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Aku sedang berjalan tanpa arah di sekitar rumah Kuukaku-san beberapa hari setelah pengkhianatan Aizen terbongkar. Kau sedang berdiri di sana—di tengah padang rumput di Distrik 1 sambil menengadah ke langit biru cerah. Rambutmu, seputih yukata yang sedang kaupakai, melambai lembut tertiup angin, membingkai wajahmu yang berbentuk hati dengan sempurna. Bibir mungilmu membentuk seulas senyum kecil, menghiasi wajah malaikatmu yang tampak damai. Kedua matamu menutup, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa yakin kalau mereka berwarna jade.

Hanya satu kata yang bisa melambangkan dirimu.

Sempurna.

Kau adalah shinigami tercantik—tidak, coret yang barusan. Kau adalah makhluk paling menawan yang pernah kulihat selama ini.

Ratu Kecantikan pun terlihat tidak ada apa-apanya bila kau berdiri di sebelahnya.

Kecantikanmu melampaui manusia biasa—_inhuman_. Seolah-olah kau hanyalah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Aku bahkan berani mengatakan kalau kau lebih cantik daripada sang Dewi Kecantikan itu sendiri.

Entah berapa lama aku berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang pepohonan, hanya bisa terpaku mengagumi keindahan yang terpapar di hadapanku. Mengapresiasikan karya seni yang tak ternilai harganya dalam keheningan.

Tapi kesunyian itu terusik ketika Zangetsu-ossan berbicara padaku melalui pikiranku; mengatakan kalau menatap itu tidak sopan. Ya, aku tahu, menatap itu tidak baik. Tapi siapakah yang bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dirimu?

Kau tampaknya baru menyadari kehadiranku setelah itu. Kau menurunkan kepalamu dan menghadap ke arahku. Kedua kelopak matamu terangkat, memperlihatkan dua bola mata dengan iris berwarna jade—tidak, itu bukan jade. Biru-hijau? Turquoise? Aqua? Cerulean? Teal? Ya, kupikir warna matamu adalah teal cerah; dan akan berkilauan seperti permata bila terkena cahaya matahari.

Matamu sangat indah. Itu satu hal yang pasti.

Tapi kemudian kau kembali menatap langit dan menutup matamu, seolah kau tak memedulikan keberadaanku. Dan itu kuanggap kau tak akan keberatan bila aku berada di sebelahmu.

Aku berjalan ke arahmu dan berhenti tepat di sisimu. Di sanalah aku baru menyadari kalau kau lebih mungil dari yang kubayangkan. Puncak kepalamu hanya sampai di dadaku dan kau terlihat…rapuh.

Walau terdengar aneh, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu di masa lalu. Entah apa yang mendasari pemikiran itu, aku tak tahu. Aku hanya…merasa seolah-olah kau dan aku…saling berkaitan satu sama lain.

Mataku membelalak ketika aku menyadari kalau aku sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu keras-keras. Pandanganku langsung tertuju padamu yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Aku membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi kau mendahuluiku dan berkata kalau kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku; perasaan kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Mungkin ini sebuah pertanda?

Tapi pertanda apa?

Kalau kita sebenarnya adalah sepasang kekasih di masa lalu?

Kau tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ke rerumputan dengan ekspresi lucu di wajahmu. Lalu kau tertawa. Aku tak mengerti alasan kenapa kau tertawa. Apa aku telah mengatakan hal yang lucu?

Ah ya, tentu saja. Kau tertawa mendengar kalimatku tadi kan?

Kau mengangguk dan berhenti tertawa.

Aku merasakan sedikit rasa kecewa di hatiku ketika kau berhenti tertawa. Suara tawamu terdengar seperti suara gemerincing lonceng di telingaku, dan aku ingin mendengar suara merdumu lagi.

Kuulurkan tanganku ke arahmu yang masih duduk dan kau menerimanya dengan senang hati. Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu.

Tapi kemudian kepalaku terasa seperti baru saja dihantam sebuah palu godam ketika tangan kita bersentuhan. Kau juga sepertinya mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Mata indahmu membulat dan nafasmu menjadi tidak teratur. Bibirmu bergetar, namun tak ada satupun kata yang keluar.

Kedua matamu akhirnya fokus ke arahku dan nafasmu mulai teratur. Tapi kau dan aku masih membisu. Lidahku terasa kelu. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa—begitu pula kau. Aku tidak tahu namamu, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, aku merasa namamu sudah ada di kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakannya di lidahku.

Aku mengambil nafas dan menutup mataku. Kata itu—namamu—meluncur mulus dari bibirku…

…di saat yang sama ketika kau menyebut namaku dalam satu bisikan.

Mataku langsung membuka pada detik kau mengucapkan namaku. Mata tealmu dan mata coklatku bertemu. Aku tidak tahu alasannya tapi…aku bisa melihat kegembiraan menari-nari di matamu.

Kau lalu berdiri dan membersihkan yukata putihmu dengan tangan kecilmu.

Aku mengamatimu dan kemudian kau mengatakan padaku kalau teoriku yang menyatakan bahwa kita dulu adalah kekasih mungkin patut dipertimbangkan. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Namun kau hanya tersenyum, dan mau tak mau aku ikut tersenyum.

Senyummu masih tersungging di bibirmu saat kau menarikku keluar dari padang rumput menuju daerah pemukiman Distrik 1 dan—yang membuatku terkejut—Hakutoumon. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati; apakah kau shinigami? Jujur, kau tidak terlihat seperti mereka—kami. Kau itu…tidak, aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata. Yang jelas, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti shinigami di mataku.

Tapi sekali lagi, bukankah Rukia juga tidak terlihat seperti shinigami ketika ia memakai yukata putih seperti saat ia ditahan?

Yukata putih…

Apa mungkin kau itu tahanan sama seperti Rukia kemarin?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin mereka membiarkan tahanan bebas berkeliaran tanpa penjagaan kan? Dan lagipula, di lehermu tidak terlingkar alat penyegel reiatsu.

Atau mungkin kau salah satu anggota bangsawan di Soul Society? Kau tidak mengenakan seragam shinigami tapi membawaku ke Seireitei yang hanya membolehkan masuk anggotanya saja—shinigami dan bangsawan. Kalau kau bukan shinigami, berarti kau anggota bangsawan kan?

Secara logika memang begitu.

Secara logika_**ku **_memang begitu.

Dan aku tidak terkejut menemukan bahwa logikaku salah.

Kau melepaskan peganganmu pada tanganku—membuat kulitku terasa hampa tanpa kehangatan dirimu yang tersalurkan lewat tanganmu—ketika kita memasuki Seireitei. Senyum yang beberapa saat lalu masih berada di wajahmu juga menghilang di saat yang bersamaan, digantikan dengan sebuah topeng ketidakpedulian—pasif.

Tanpa kusadari kita sudah berada di halaman Divisi 4 (walaupun aku baru beberapa saat di Seireitei, bukan berarti aku tidak tahu di mana aku berada sekarang dengan kanji 4 tertulis besar-besar di dinding) dan kau mempercepat langkahmu memasuki bangunan rumah sakit yang ramai. Aku mengikutimu tetapi kau terlalu cepat dan gesit sehingga aku kehilanganmu di keramaian itu (bukankah seharusnya mudah menemukan sosok putih di antara lautan berwarna hitam? Tapi mungkin kau pengecualian).

Aku berlari mencarimu dan setelah meminta maaf untuk kesekiankalinya pada entah orang keberapa yang telah kutabrak, aku melihatmu sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita—yang langsung kukenali sebagai Unohana-san yang sedang "marah" (dalam tanda kutip, tentu saja, karena tak ada yang marah sambil tersenyum lebar seperti itu). Aku berjalan mendekati kalian dan setelah empat langkah bisa mendengar percakapan kalian dengan jelas.

Kedengarannya Unohana-san sedang "marah" padamu karena kau menghilang tiba-tiba dari kamar rawatmu dan berkeliaran sesuka hati. Unohana-san juga mengatakan padamu kalau kondisimu saat itu belum diperbolehkan untuk berada di luar tempat tidur, apalagi berjalan kaki sampai Rukongai sendirian.

Saat itulah kau menunjukku yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darimu dan berkata pada Kapten Divisi 4 itu kalau kau tidak sendiri, melainkan bersamaku. Rasa gelisah merayapi tubuhku saat Unohana-san menatapku tajam dan aku bisa merasakan keringat dingin meluncur dari keningku. Aku membuka mulut hendak memberikan penjelasan tetapi Unohana-san segera memotong sebelum satu kata terucap dariku dan memintaku untuk menemanimu ke kamarmu. Aku mengangguk lalu mengantarmu ke kamarmu.

Atau mungkin lebih tepat: _**kau**_mengantar_**ku**_ke kamarmu, mengingat aku sama sekali tak tahu di mana kamarmu berada.

Dan mulutku langsung menganga ketika melihat sebilah katana dan shikakusou hitam lengkap dengan haori putih yang diletakkan di atas meja di dekat tempat tidurmu. Kau hanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kuinterpretasikan sedangkan aku bergantian memandangmu ke atribut-atribut shinigami di atas meja berkali-kali.

Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau itu shinigami.

Kau lalu duduk di tempat tidur, masih menatapku yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar yang tertutup. Tiba-tiba saja kau bertanya padaku kenapa aku masih berada di sana. Awalnya aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa—bagaimanapun juga, kaulah yang membawaku ke sana. Tapi dengan bodohnya, aku malah menjawab kalau aku tidak mau pergi sebelum melihat senyumanmu lagi.

Benar-benar jawaban yang bodoh. Atmosfer ruangan itu jadi berbeda—asing. Otakku bekerja dengan sangat cepat berusaha mencari pembicaraan yang bisa mencairkan suasana yang terasa aneh itu.

Dan di saat itulah aku baru menyadari kalau kita belum pernah memperkenalkan diri. Dengan cengiran khasku, aku menyebutkan namaku dan kalau aku adalah shinigami dadakan yang ada karena suatu kecelakaan. Kau mendengus mendengar perkataanku dan cengiranku melebar, menunggu giliranmu memperkenalkan diri. Tak sampai lima detik kemudian kau memberitahukan namamu padaku…

…lengkap dengan jabatanmu sebagai Kapten Divisi 10…

Mengetahui kalau kau adalah shinigami saja sudah mengganggu pikiranku, apalagi kapten? Kau? Otakku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna fakta ini.

Aku ingat betul ekspresiku saat itu; mata melotot seakan-akan bisa keluar dari soketnya kapan saja dan rahang bawah hampir menyentuh lantai, sedangkan kau hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajahku.

Ya, aku masih ingat.

Aku ingat bagaimana kedua mata tealmu bersinar jenaka, sudut-sudut bibirmu terangkat membentuk seulas senyum menawan, bahkan suara tawamu masih bisa kudengar saat ini.

Tapi, akankah aku masih ingat semua hal membahagiakan itu?

Akankah aku ingat kenangan-kenangan indah yang telah kuukir di hatiku itu?

Dan bila memori itu menghilang saat aku tiba di sana nanti, apakah kau akan mencariku? Apakah kau akan menemukanku dan mengingatkanku semua hal tentang kita?

Apakah…?

Tidak.

Kuharap kau tidak akan mencariku, karena _**aku**_ yang akan medatangi_**mu**_.

Kuharap kau tidak akan mengingatkanku, karena aku bisa memperlihatkan padamu seberapa besar cintaku padamu dengan tidak melupakan kisah di antara kita.

Aku tahu, itu sangat tidak terdengar seperti aku. Tapi itu benar.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan kematian memisahkan kita seperti yang sudah terjadi saat ini.

Aku berharap—hei, sekarang kan Tanabata. Sudahkah kau menuliskan permintaanmu?

Aku sudah.

Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan terkejut bila kau—entah bagaimana caranya—melihat kertas permohonanku.

_**Aku ingin jurang pemisah di antara kita menghilang.**_

Aku sangat ingin bertemu lagi denganmu, melihat senyummu lagi walau hanya sekali.

Jadi…

"Maukah kau menungguku, Toushirou?"

* * *

><p><strong>With love,<br>kurosaki toushiro**


End file.
